A meeting and a Wish
by omasuta-chan
Summary: Two shots His fear healed by her...from that fear turns to a feeling of need...He has a wish that only she can grants it
1. A soothing warmth

Yukimura Seichi stands up from his seat

It's now the time for his match

The final match between Rikkaidai and Seigaku

.

His opponent is Echizen Ryoma

.

His obstacle for his team 3rd consecutive winning

.

And his obstacle for winning his love

.

Yukimura glances at the side

At _her_

.

Ryuzaki Sakuno

.

weeks ago…

.

_Yukimura couldn't hold his fear_

_He hugs his body tightly_

_His body trembling madly_

_._

_Tomorrow he'll face an operation_

_An operation with 50-50 chance_

_._

"_Are you alright?"_

_A sweet voice of a girl_

_._

_Yukimura turns his face to see the visitor_

_._

_A girl_

_She has small figure_

_Long auburn hair that was tied into two braids_

_Milky white skin_

_Big chocolate eyes_

_Cherry lips_

_._

_Her face shows worry_

_._

_Yukimura quickly turns his face into the usual angelic smile_

"_Oh..I'm alright…"_

_He lied_

_._

"_Really?"_

_She asked_

_._

_His bright smile turns into a faint one_

_._

"_Visiting someone?"_

_Yukimura asked_

_._

_The girl nods_

_Unconciously she enters the room_

"_My grandmother…"_

_She replied_

_._

_She is now besides his bed_

_Yukimura stare at her warmly_

_So warm that it makes her shiver_

"_What happen to her?"_

_He asked curiously_

_A pair of big chocolate eyes looks at him with sadness_

"_She…had a stroke…"_

_The girl answered_

_She tries hard not to cry_

_._

_He pulled the girl into an embrace_

"_Just cry...cry until no tears left"_

_He whispered_

_._

_Her small hand clutches his shirt_

_He can feel her trembling_

"_I…won't cry…"_

_She said_

_._

_Her answer makes him surprised_

_._

"_I won't cry until she gets better…Because I know obaa-chan cries secretly…so I will be a strong girl for her…so that she didn't need to worry about me…and focus on her health"_

_._

_Yukimura remembers how the regular visit him with smile, except for Sanada_

_Because they didn't want to make him worry_

_._

_His hold on her becomes tighter_

_._

"_I'm sorry…but can we be like this for a moment?"_

_He asked softly_

_._

_He holds on to her like she will disappear_

_._

_The girl's face become red_

_But he can't see it because his face nuzzling on her neck_

_._

_Her eyes soften as she feels his quivering body_

_Her body becomes a bit relaxed_

_._

"_I'm afraid…."_

_He whispered _

_._

"_Why?"_

_She asked_

_._

"_I'm afraid..of dying…."_

_._

_Her face turns sad_

_._

"_You won't…"_

_She said_

_._

_Her hands touch his back_

_._

_She hugs him back_

_._

"_You won't die….you will be healthy again…and do all the things that you dreamt for"_

_She continues_

_._

_His heart feels glad_

_._

_Eventhough it's just words_

_Words from her_

_._

_His body feels relaxed_

_And then…_

_._

_._

_._

_As peace comes to his mind_

_He falls asleep_

_._

_Realizing his soft snores_

_She tries to release her self_

_But his hold on her is too strong for her to break free_

_She breathe deeply_

_Confused of what she should do_

_But then..she gave up…_

_And wait until he wakes from his slumber_

_._

_._

_2 hours passed_

_And he haven't waking up yet_

_._

_Sanada comes in_

_At first he's a bit stunned at what he sees_

_._

_His captain hugging a girl_

_As he wants to get out for thinking that he disturbs them_

_Sakuno called him_

"_Excuse me…Sa..Sanada-san...can you help me?"_

_She pleads_

_._

_He mused as he realizes what has happen_

_Slowly he release Yukimura's hold from her_

_And laid him on his bed_

_Yukimura looks so peaceful_

_._

"_Thank you very much"_

_She said_

_._

_Sanada gives her a nod_

_He didn't know about her_

_But she knows about him_

_Then he realizes that she's from Seigaku from her uniform_

_The school that beats them on Kantou tournament_

_._

"_What's your name?"_

_He asked_

_._

"_eh?..m..me? I'm Ryuzaki Sakuno"_

_She answered_

_._

"_Ryuzaki? Do you have any relationship with coach Ryuzaki from Seigaku?"_

_._

"_She is my grandmother"_

_Sakuno answered with a smile_

_._

"_I hope she'll get well soon"_

_Said the vice captain_

_._

"_Thank you very much…I hope he will get well soon too"_

_She said, looking at Yukimura_

_._

"_Tomorrow…he has an operation…"_

_Sanada continues the conversation_

_The girl's face stiffen_

_._

_The room becomes silent_

_._

"_Can I come…tomorrow?"_

_She asked_

_Sanada look straight at her_

_._

"_No one say you can't"_

_He replied_

_._

"_Thank you"_

_._

"_The operation will starts at 11 am"_

_._

"_Then I will come a bit sooner"_

_._

"_Thank you very much Sanada-san…for your help earlier, I need to visit obaa-chan now, please excuse me"_

_She bows deeply_

_._

_Sanada bows her back_

_._

_Ryuzaki Sakuno walks out of the room_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_The next day_

_Sakuno arrives at the hospital with rapid breath_

_._

_She runs as quickly as possible_

_._

_As she arrives in front of Yukimura's room_

_She sees that there are a few people there_

_._

_Rikkaidai regular team_

_._

_When Sanada sees her,_

_He told the other to get out of the room_

_The other member gives her a bow_

_And Sanada follows them out of the room_

_Leaving only her and Yukimura_

_._

_Yukimura gives her a gentle smile_

"_Konnichiwa…"_

_Sakuno said then gives him a bow_

_._

"_Konnichiwa Ryuzaki-san"_

_He greets her back but he couldn't give her a bow_

_Because he lay on his bed_

_But as he tries to sit_

_She quickly runs to him_

"_Don't push yourself"_

_She said worriedly_

_._

_Gently she pushes him to the bed_

_The door opens_

_And the second time Sanada sees them in an awkward position_

_After Sakuno stuttered to explains_

_He quickly closes the door_

_Yukimura chuckled_

_Sakuno turns her face to him_

_Her face turns beet red_

_._

"_I'm sorry…really really sorry for yesterday"_

_Yukimura starts the conversation_

_She starts rambling about how sorry she was for touching him_

_._

_He chuckled_

_._

"_Sakuno-chan.can I call you like that?"_

_He asked_

_._

_His gentle eyes shows pleading_

_._

"_Yo..you can"_

_She looks at the floor_

_Couldn't lift her face for she was a shy one_

_._

"_My name is Yukimura Seichi...you can call me Seichi"_

_._

"_Se..Seichi-kun"_

_._

_He smiles_

_._

_He likes it_

.

_He likes how she calls his name with her sweet voice_

_._

"_Sakuno-chan…"_

.

_She lifts her face_

_Only finding his face so close to her_

_._

"_Wish me luck"_

_He whispered_

_._

_Blood rushing to her face again_

"_O..of course…."_

_She could feel the trace of his warm breath on her ear_

_._

"_Sakuno-chan…if this operation success, I have a wish"_

_He asked_

_._

_Sakuno tilted her head to the left_

"_A wish?"_

_She asked_

"_Yes…Will you grant it for me?"_

_._

_She looks confused_

_._

"_O…of course the operation will succeed"_

_She stated _

_._

"_Then you will?"_

_He asked_

_._

"_I…I will"_

_Her answer makes him feel delightful_

_._

"_Yukimura-san..it's time for your operation_

_The nurse enters the room_

_Sakuno walks out of the room worriedly_

_Sanada taps her shoulder lightly_

_Telling her that he will be alright_

_Sakuno and the others follow to the operation room_

_Waiting until the operation finished_

_._

_._

_Every minute she prays_

_They pray_

_For him_

_._

.

_Eventhough for her_

_He is a stranger_

_Both of them barely know each other_

_But that didn't stop her_

_She just wants to see that smile again_

_His smile_

_His voice_

_And his healthy face_

_._

_._

_._

"_Ryuzaki-san…you should rest"_

_Said Sanada gently_

"_Yes, Sakuno-chan…we'll tell you right away when the operation finished"_

_Said Marui, already call her casually_

_The others nod their head_

"_That's okay…I'll wait"_

_Sakuno replied with a smile_

_They understands_

_And all of them continue to wait_

_._

_._

_Time passed_

_After 10 long hours_

_The doctor walks out of the operation room_

_Yukimura parents, Sanada and the other team members quickly runs to him_

_They look nervous_

_Then the doctor smiled_

"_Congratulations, the operation succeed"_

_He said_

_To be continued…_


	2. His feelings, her feelings

.

.

.

Yukimura opens his eyes

His blurry vision starts to clear

And he sees his parents

His team mates

And Sakuno

All of them look glad and happy

His mother's touch on his head makes him realize that he's still alive

And that means the operation succeed

A smile that's brighter than his usual renowned smile curved on his face

His parents then walk out of the room to meet the doctor

"Looks like I make it alive"

He said with a teasing tone

.

"We can't wait to meet you at Rikkaidai tenis court, Buchou"

Said Yagyuu

"Yeah! We'll face the National tournament with full force!"

Marui almost jumps with happiness

"Don't yell in the hospital, Marui"

Said Jackal who can't let go his smile either

"Ah! Sorry"

Marui bows

Receiving laughters from the other team mates

and giggles from Sakuno

Yukimura glances at the girl

"Yukimura...you should rest..."

Said Sanada

"Yeah, buchou...you need more rest..you just finished your operation"

Niou added

"You're right"

Yukimura nods his head

He wants to be with his team mates longer

But in a few days

He will be back to the court

So he should be patient

"Seichi, tomorrow we'll come again"

Said Yanagi

"Yes, we will come again tomorrow after practice"

Sanada complied

"Well then see you all tomorrow"

Yukimura smiled

The regulars walk out of the room with different ramblings of goodbye and see you tomorrow

Leaving Sakuno whose confused wether she leaves or not

.

"Sakuno-chan...Thank you for coming"

He starts the conversation

"Tha..that's alright"

a tint of red shows up on her cheek

.

Yukimura gestured for her to sit on the bedside

Sakuno nibled her lower lips

Then sits beside him

Her face blushed more and more when she sees him

Her mind repeats the 'hugging' incident

That's the first time she was so close with a boy

"Thanks to you…I made it alive"

He said softly

Looking at her with his tender smile

"N.no…no! It's not because of me….It because of the doctors, nurse and Seichi-kun himself"

She waves her hand uncontrollably

He touches her hand

"But you're the one that made me strong to face it"

He replied never leaving contact with her eyes

Her face is red like tomatoes

"I….."

There's no words escaped from her lips

Yukimura chuckled

"Kawaii"

He said

Those words makes her couldn't stare at him

She looks at other direction

.

"Ne..Sakuno-chan…do you still remember our promise?"

The blue haired boy asked

"Ah…of course I remember, Seichi-kun…So...what do you want?"

She asked him back

"Hmm….."

Yukimura stares her deeply

"Sakuno-chan…do you believe in love at first sight?"

He suddenly asked

"e…eh?"

Sakuno confused at first

But then those words reminds her of Ryoma

She believes at love first sight

Because she experienced it

The incident when he helped her at the train

Makes her falls on love with him

"I…I do.."

She answered with her face still looking at the walls

Yukimura gently hold her chin

Turns her face to him

"I have fallin in love with the girl in front of me"

He said

His face looks gentle but his eyes shows that he's serious

Sakuno slowly comprehend what he said

As she understands, she almost couldn't believe it

"Se..seichi-kun…I…"

"You don't need to answer it now…I now it's too sudden"

He replied understandingly

Her mind is confused

She loves Ryoma

Eventhough he didn't show much reaction to her

She still loves him

But why she couldn't directly reject the one in front of her

She didn't love Yukimura Seichi

Is she?

He is different from Ryoma

He is a gentle person

She feels calm when she's with her

But somehow when her senses have a contact with him

Her heart beats faster

Just like now

When his hand hold her chin

When he sets his eyes on her

But that because she's not used to have contact with boys

Is she?

Her mind starts rambling confusedly

"Seichi-kun…I….can you give me time to think about it?"

What has she said?!

Her lips betrays her mind

"Of course…I will wait patiently…"

He answered

"Th...thank you…"

She replied with flushed face

Looking at her

He couldn't hold his senses

Suddenly he kisses her right cheek

Her face now wins over a ripe tomato

But he didn't matter

"Until you prepare to answer, I will try to catch your heart"

He said with a smile

"I…I…"

She thanked god that suddenly his parents knocked the door

The petite auburn haired girl quickly stands up

After politely bids farewell to Yukimura and his parents

She leaves the room

Yukimura chuckled

But then he realized something

"I forgot to ask her phone number…."

.

.

.

.

.

Sakuno lay on her bed

She felt tired

Her heart still beats fast

Her mind repeats what happened earlier

She hugs her favorite teddy bear

She felt guilty

Guilty to Ryoma

In only 2 days

Her heart beats fast because of someone else

"_Sakuno-chan…do you believe in love at first sight?"_

_._

"_I have fallin in love with the girl in front of me"_

_._

"_Of course…I will wait patiently…"_

_._

"_Until you prepare to answer, I will try to catch your heart"_

.

She buried her face deeper on her teddy bear

Then suddenly her cellphone rings

She quickly sits

And takes her cellphone

An unknown number

"Moshi-moshi"

She answered the phone

"Konbanwa, Sakuno-chan"

A familiar voice

"Se..Seichi-kun!!"

.

The caller who's none other than Yukimura Seichi, Chuckled

"I'm happy you remember my voice"

He said with a gentle tone

Just hearing those voice makes her blushed

"H…how do you know my number?"

She asked curiously

"Ah..from a friend who's a data collector, just like your senpai, Inui-san"

Sakuno tries to remember

"oh…Yanagi-san"

Her mind is curious about how Yanagi know her number, but there;s something that she's more curious now

"I'm sorry for calling you suddenly…..well…I'm so bored here…no one to talk to…"

He gives his reason

"What about Sanada-san…or the other Rikkaidai regular?"

She asked

He chuckles again

"Sanada-san is not' a talk with the phone type of person'…and even though if he wants to talk…he's a bit boring…"

He said with a playful tone

It's Sakuno's time to giggle

"Don't say like that Seichi-kun..I think Sanada-san is a good person…"

She replied

"Indeed…he IS a good and responsible person"

The blue haired boy agreed

"Well what about the others?"

She asked

"The others….Yanagi will talk with percentage of everything, Marui will only talk about cakes and sweets…Jackal is now obsessed with sunglasses …so he'll talk about different kinds of sunglasses…Niou will talk about how he tricks people today…Yagyuu likes detective kinds of book, so he'll definitely tells me the spoilers eventhough I don't want to hear it..and Akaya…he'll only ramblings about how to defeat me,Yanagi and Sanada…."

Sakuno couldn't hold her laughter

"haha..so..sorry for laughing them like this.."

She stuttered

"That's okay Sakuno-chan"

After she calm down

He continues

"That's why I call you Sakuno-chan, am I bothering you?"

"O.of course not, Seichi-kun!"

She hears him exhaled

"Glad to hear it….so Sakuno-chan…do you have anything particular that you like?"

Yukimura asked

"Me? Umm…."

"Do you have any hobbies?"

"I like…baking cakes…obaa-chan often taught me to make cakes"

"Baking cakes?...just like Marui…his hobby is baking cakes as well"

"Really?"

"Yes"

"Wow….."

The girl a bit surprised about this tiny piece of information

"Maybe sometimes you can bake for us"

"Umm…when I visit again, I'll try to bring something"

She agreed

"I'm looking forward for it"

She blushed again

"W..What about you Seichi-kun…do you have any hobbies?"

This time it's her turn to ask

"I like gardening "

"Gardening…wow…."

"I have my own small garden at my house…Gladly my mom took care for it since I was hospitalized"

"That's good to hear…I..I'm curious to see how it look like"

She didn't believe what's she saying before

"Then you should come to my house next time…after I released from the hospital"

"A..al..alright"

"Well then…It's already late…you have to go to school tomorrow, right?"

"Y…yes"

"Thank you for the chat, Sakuno-chan"

"Thank you too, Seichi-kun"

"I'm waiting eagerly for the cakes, good night Sakuno-chan, sweet dreams"

"Good night, Seichi-kun"

And he hungs up the phone

.

.

.

.

.

The next day,

Just like she promise

After school, she visits Yukimura at the hospital with a jar of homemade cookies

And luckily, the regulars from Rikkaidai comes to visit their buchou too

Marui jumps happily when he looks at the cookies

As he wants to grab the cookies first

Sanada slaps his hand

And gives the jar to Yukimura first

"It's delicious, Sakuno-chan"

He said with a bright smile

Making the auburn haired girl blushed

"Really?!"

Marui looks excited

He gives Sanada puppy eyes

Sanada took a cookie then gives the jar to Yanagi

Yanagi took one then gives the jar to Yagyuu

Then Yagyuu gives the jar to Niou

Then Jackal

Then finally to Marui

Who is desperately wants to tries it

After biting the cookie

Marui screams

"DELICIOUS"

Then gets a hit on the head by Jackal

"You're disturbing the other patient"

Said the bald Brazilian boy

"Sorry…."

The red haired boy replied

Then the other tries the cookie

Yanagi starts to mumble about the percentage of the cookies mixture

Yagyuu and Jackal comment that it's delicious

While Niou after saying his praises, his face shows some sinister expression

While Sanada just nods his head as his approvement

All of them chat happily about other things aside from tennis

Because the boys didn't want Sakuno feel uncomfortable about the rivalry between Rikkaidai and Seigaku

Although sometimes Akaya slips his tongue

Then he was given death glare from Sanada

And devil's smile from Yukimura

Then he didn't dare to talk anymore

After that the regulars except Yukimura

Accompany Sakuno to the train station

On the train, she received a text message from Yukimura

'_Thank you for the cookies, it's delicious'_

Reading those words

She smiles happily

.

.

.

.

.

.

A week has passed

Yukimura and Sakuno becomes closer

Although sometimes she still make a distance with him

For she is still in love with Ryoma

.

.

"She's in love with Echizen Ryoma?"

That news shocks him

"Yes, Sadaharu told me, Ryuzaki-chan always cheers for him in the tournament and sometimes makes him cakes and bentos"

Yanagi share the information with his buchou

Yukimura becomes silent

He knows that Sakuno loves someone else

But he never thought that he's the ichinen rookie

A pang of jealousy and sadness fills his heart

"But tennis filled 98 of his mind, that he ignored the girl, you still have a chance Seiichi"

The data collector replied

Yukimura just gives him a smile

A faint smile

.

.

.

.

.

"Do you still love Echizen Ryoma?"

He asked bluntly from phone

That night he calls her

"H..how do you…….."

She becomes silent

.

"Yes, I still love him…"

She finally answered

.

"At least now I know who my rival is"

The blue haired boy replied with a teasing smile

"Seiichi-kun…I…"

"I won't give up yet, Sakuno-chan"

He said with determination

.

.

.

.

Finally the final between Rikkaidai and Seigaku

The match between him and Echizen Ryoma

Will determine who'll be the winner of the national tournament

Yukimura glances at the auburn haired girl

She looks worried and confused

"Don't let rage overcome your mind, Yukimura"

The advice from his close friend, Sanada

"I won't"

Yukimura enters the court

He is now face to face with Echizen

His famous angelic smile disappear

Replace with a serious expression

The Child of God, Yukimura Seiichi VS Super Rookie, Echizen Ryoma

.

.

.

.

.

.

After the long and hard battle

Finally the match ends

.

He lost

.

.

Rikkaidai failed to get their 3rd consecutive win

.

.

Yukimura leaves the court

Sanada gestured the others to let him alone for a while

Yukimura walks to the park

To a big tree

Looking at the green scenery

His face has back to its tender ones

Although his eyes is on the brink of tears

.

"Seiichi-kun…"

A sweet voice that's so familiar with him

He didn't turn his body

Letting her looking at his back

"Why do you come here?"

He asked

"Seigaku wins the national tournament…you should celebrate it with them…with him…"

He continues

.

.

.

"But I want to be here…at your side…"

She answered

Yukimura couldn't believe his ears

Until a small hand touch his left arm

"You have done well, Seiichi-kun, that's the best match I ever seen"

She said proudly

Suddenly he turns his body

His hand pulls her body to an embrace

He can feel her warm body

He hugs her tight

"Why do you come to me?"

He asked softly

Trying his best not to cry

He could feel her body trembling

Her hands touch his back

"I have told my feelings to Ryoma…and just like what I have predicted…His mind now is only for tennis…"

.

"…"

.

"But it's not because I was rejected that I come to you…"

His heart starts to beat faster

"It's because I realized…that my feelings for him…is admiration…"

"…"

"And…what's your feeling to me?"

He asked

.

.

.

.

"My feelings for you…is LOVE"

.

.

.

He hugs her tighter

Never wants to let her go

"Thank you, Sakuno"

He whispered

.

"Let's go back now…the others are waiting for you"

She said

Yukimura finally released her

"You're right"

As she turns her body

"Sakuno…"

He called her

As she turns her face

"Yes, Seiichi-kun?"

Her lips caught by his

A tender kiss

Her face gradually becomes red

"Just call me Seiichi"

He said with a smile

Then he pulled her hand gently

Taking her back to where the others are

Both of them walk hand on hand with bright smiles on each others face

.

.

FIN

Author note:

FINALLY a happy end for this story

I need almost 4 hours to finish this

If there's some mistakes I'm really sorry :

I don't ask much,just don't forget to comment okay

I love comments


End file.
